


You couldn't ignore me if you tried

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural, The Breakfast Club
Genre: Did I Stutter Sequel, Gay Bashing, Love, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, Prom, Romance, Violence, sam and dean to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Sequel to Did I Stutter! Please read DIS first to understand backstory.Many have been asking for more chapters/a sequel to DIS and since the other day was the anniversary, I figured I'd give you guys a treat.Andrew asks Bender to go to prom with him.Slight angst, followed by romance and sweet fluff, followed by more angst and fluff. Hopefully you like it.





	1. The question

**Author's Note:**

> TW: literal gay bashing in next chapter. No one will die, but it gets violent enough I wanted to preface.
> 
> TW: Homophobic language followed by violence.

The signs were everywhere. Bright pink and yellow, with pounds of glitter and stupid star cutouts.

**_Prom! This weekend!_ **

"Fucking prom," Bender growled, slamming his locker closed. He didn't get the big idea anyway. It was just a stupid dance, filled with stupid rich people, in their stupid fancy clothes. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Bender never being asked. That would just be...stupid.

-*-

Andrew sighed and made his way towards the lunch room. He should of assumed Claire would want to go to prom with him, they went together last year. But Andrew was taken, not that he could tell anyone about it...

He just didn't expect her to take it so, _personally_. But that was Claire, the school drama queen, emphasis on the queen. 

He really wanted to go with Bender, but finding the nerve to ask him had been eating him up all week. As if on que, the object of his current desires was fiddling with his locker, yanking it open with more force than was probably necessary.

”Well, no time like the present.”

-*-

Bender was just about to slam his locker closed for the second time today when he spotted Andrew running full speed at him, jumping  _into_ the man's full body locker.

"Quick close the door! Close the- heyyyy Samantha. Uh...." Andrew said awkwardly and put his hand on Bender’s locker door, as if he was inspecting it from the inside.

"Andyyyy when you gonna ask me to prom huh? Do all those hours of study help count for nuthin'? I don't wanna go all by my lonesome...." The blond whined and and Andrew had to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"You know, as much as I’d love to, I can't- I'm uh..... helping Bender fix his locker," He said lamely and sent pleading eyes Benders way.

"Uh yeah. You know, burnout like me, I'm too stupid to fix it myself. I need a big strong man to help me with this stuff, you understand Samantha," Bender smirked, watching Andrew's face pale. It made him laugh out loud.

Samantha didn't seem to appreciate the obvious humor and glared, turning on her heels immediately with a high pitched 'humph!'

Bender laughed again and extended his hand, helping Andrew out of his locker. "What's up sporto?" Bender smiled, happy to see his boyfriend again. It had been too long.

Andrew groaned when his arm caught on the edge of the slim locker. At least Samantha was gone.

"She's the third one _today_."

"'Tis the season," Bender shrugged, gaining a glare from Andrew.

"Don't they have anything better to do!"

"Hey calm down sporto, don't wanna pop a blood vessel," Bender laughed, jerking away when Andrews hand remained around his forearm just a little too long.

"I stumbled," Andrew explained, knowing why Bender jerked away. "And you were very helpful," he smiled. "Hey you got time before English? Wanna catch a light under the bleachers?" He asked, leaning up against the newly closed locker door.

"Yeah, because I'm going to English." Bender laughed, digging in his pocket for a joint, "after you."

But Andrew couldn't wait until they were under the bleachers and pinned Bender to the lockers and kissed the very air out of his lungs. Ever since they had made it official he was _addicted_ to Bender. He craved his taste and touch like nicotine.

Bender shoved Andrew off instantly, eyes wild and frantic as he wiped his mouth.

"Are you out of your fucking _mind_!?" He hissed, looking around the mostly empty hallway. He gripped Andrew's jacket hard and yanked him outside and around the school before shoving him against the brick wall.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, his hands trembling against Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew paled. His head hit the wall with a crack and he cluched the back of his throbbing head.

"Fuck Bender-" he winced and rubbed it hard, looking to his lover with confused fear. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked.

"Because you're going to get us killed!" Bender shouted, his hands trembling hard. He hadn't felt this scared since his dad caught him with Jason.

"I'm sorry, Andrew I- we can't do this. Not in public. If anything happened to you-" he let out a heavy sigh, "I couldn't live with myself if I got you hurt."

Andrew wasn't satisfied with that answer. It felt like a cop out. "So what if anyone sees? I'll deck them out!"

"Its not that simple. Look- I've seen what can happen ok? I've lived it. I can't let that happen to you," he whispered, letting his forehead fall against Andrew's. Tears were threatening to spill, but he tried to hold them back.

Andrew pulled away. His head and his pride hurt now. "I'd risk it for you." He said and pulled out a now crumpled card from his pocket.

It was glittery and too gluey to hold nicely but he really tried to make it good. It was paper cut outs of two yellow stick men in pink suits, and inside it said "Prom?" With enough balloon stickers to rival a party.

Bender looked at the card with a raised eyebrow. "Y-You're serious?" He asked, not believing it for a second. Andrew wanted to go to prom, with _him_?

"Yea- course I do. You're all I want Bender." He said and blushed, "So? Do you wanna go with me?" He asked and looked down shyly.

Bender pressed their lips together. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to scream it to the world. But he couldn't. He couldn't come out. He couldn't take the beatings again, the physical and psychological torture that would likely ensue. If his dad found out, he was running out of unmarked skin. He would surely carve into Deans tattoo and beat him more for covering it up. It broke his heart, absolutely shattered it to pieces. But he just _couldn't_.

"Andrew I-I'm sorry. But I can't."

Andrew looked up and down at Bender. "What do you mean you can't- Did last week mean nothing to you? I let you take my- you _had_ me goddamn it! You took what you needed and now you're gone is that it?" He asked accusingly.

"You know that's not it," Bender growled, holding Andrews arms tight in his hands. "But people literally get killed over this type of shit. Not just beat, or get faggot carved into their chest, _killed_."

"I don't care!" Andrew said reflexively, instantly regretting it when Bender yanked away, a bitter, humorless laugh escaping his lips.

"Then you really must not give a shit about me.”


	2. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bender seeks advice from his brother

Andrew didn't see Bender the rest of that week. It confirmed his suspicions that they were officially over. His body went permanently numb after that, everything passed by in a blur. Before he knew it, it was Friday. The day before prom.

He had been so out of it, he had asked Claire to prom instead. If anything, it would at least piss Bender off. Which, at this point, Andrew felt justified in doing.

-*-

Bender showed up at Dean and Sam's apartment with a trash bag full of clothes. He couldn't go to Andrews and he didn't want to be home. It was the best of a bad situation. He just hoped they'd let him stay, until he figured out something more permanent.

Sam opened the door and watched Bender rush past with a bag full of clothes, not saying a word. He went straight to the fridge and cracked open a beer.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the intrusion. "Finally hit "fuck it?" Did you kid?" He asked and pulled up a chair beside him. "It's 10:17 am and your having a beer already. Did your dad kick you out?" Sam asked carefully. 

Bender snorted and finished the beer, grabbing another and drinking half before belching loudly.

"No I just left. Got tired of him beating me. Mom left last month so I didn't really feel like sticking around to be the sole punching bag. Oh, Andrew left me too. So it's not like I really had any other option."

Dean came around the corner just then, completely naked, his junk swaying with every step. Sam blew a wolf whistle and Bender rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Dean, put on some fucking clothes would ya?"

"Hey! It's my fucking house!" Dean shot back, shoving Bender playfully before grabbing a pair of sweats that were draped over their shitty pleather couch.

"What's up kid? Shit- is mom-" his face paled, but Bender shook his head before he could get too worked up.

"She's fine. She's living with Aunt Ellen. Ellen's got her in rehab and shit too. Last I heard she's clean."

Dean let out a relieved sigh and sat on the chair arm with Sam.

"Are _you_ alright?"

Bender scoffed and drank as a response. He was the farthest thing from ok right now.

"Guess that's a no," Dean murmured to Sam, knowing full well Bender could hear. 

Sam let out a sigh, "What happened with Andrew? I thought you guys were doing alright?"

"We were, until he asked me to fucking prom," Bender groaned, finishing off his beer.

"He asked you to prom!?" Dean nearly fell over in the fit of giggles that threatened to end violently. He couldn't help it, it was fucking adorable. Incredibly high school, but adorable.

"Fuck you Dean!" Bender shouted, feeling raw and vulnerable about the whole thing already, he really didn't need his brother laughing in his face. "He just doesn't get it! Not all of us can be out and proud."

"Dude! You _have_ to go!" Dean argued, shit eating grin on his face.

Bender's sneer grew and he gripped the bottle tight enough to crack.

"Listen, hear me out," Dean started, hands up in surrender, "What better way to tell all those other kids and that school 'fuck you?' It would probably infuriate that one cherry bitch you never stop talking about. Her precious prom would be ruined!"

Bender couldn't help but smile at that. Claire would be mortified. It would all be worth it to see her have a meltdown. And see Andrew smile. He really loved when he did that.

"Andrew's not even talking to me. Besides, he's probably already asked someone else by now. Someone better."

Dean rolled his eyes. His brother could be such a drama queen.

"Well get off your ass and ask _him_. You like him don't you?"

Bender's mouth clamped shut. He _did_ , but he hadn't really admitted it out loud. Even to himself.

"Bender..."

"Yes! Ok?!" Bender shouted, slumping back into his chair and picking at the bottle label with his nail. "Yes, I like Andrew."

"Well that's settled then, you're going," Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Sammy.

"The hell I am!" Bender protested. Just because he liked Andrew didn't mean he would go to some stupid breeders prom.

"You're going, or you can't stay here," Dean shot back, his tone as serious as his stare.

"Fuck you Dean," Bender huffed and set his empty bottle down hard before folding his arms against his chest. Dean's shit eating grin returned.

"You hear that Sammy? We get to be fairy god mothers!"

Sam snorted before pulling his boyfriend in for a soft kiss.

"You're so gay Dean."


	3. The Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that fluffy part I promised

How Bender EVER let Dean convince him to dress in a designer tux to a fucking prom, he'll never know. But it was too late now. He was already here, standing awkwardly in the doorway of the Shermer High gymnasium, a fucking red bouitineer in his hands, scanning the dimly lit dance floor for his boyfriend.

He had arrived late, but not late enough seeing as most of the school was still here. Didn't people usually dip out half way through to get laid or some shit? No, that wouldn't happen. Not with his luck. This was going to be a spectical for the whole student body to see.

With a deep, unsettling breath, he walked into the gym.

-*-

The night was here, And Andrew felt just as numb as he did four days ago, when Bender took his heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

He hadn't even remembered getting ready let alone the limousine ride to the school. He was barely conscious now, staring blankly ahead as they put some cheap plastic crown on his head. He and Claire had just been crowned prom King and Queen. Claire was ecstatic, a smug smile plastered on her face as she waved and blew kisses to the crowd. Andy was indifferent, wanting more than anything for this shitfilled night to be over.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our King and Queen to share a dance together. Give it up for Claire and Andrew!"

Andrew followed Claire numbly onto the dance floor as some bluesy slow song began to play. He let her play the lead and pull him whichever way she wanted. He didn't have the energy to care anymore, he just let her do what she wanted.

Just as she was pulling Andrew's arm to press their bodies together, the gym doors slammed closed loudly, and all eyes turned to see who had entered.

Andrew froze in his place, "B-Bender?" He asked and his heart leapt and thudded against his chest. He was _here_ , he actually came!

Andy let go of Claire, completely ignoring her shouts at him for deserting her on the dance floor. But he didn't care, Bender was here, that's all that mattered.

He crossed the gym quickly, moving around the other students swiftly. Though the music continued to play, everyone stopped to stare at the one person they did not expect to see tonight.

Bender's eyes held panic, and possibly regret, but when Andrew finally reached him, his mouth turned up in a soft smile and his eyes fell bashfully. It was one of the most honest and sincere reactions he'd ever gotten from him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to go with me?" Andrew asked, reaching over and touching Bender's shoulder, trying not to cross the same boundaries as last time.

"Hey, don't make a scene ok? Just dance with me," Bender whispered, taking Andrew's hand and leading him to the center of the gym. He only had a limited amount of nerve, and he wasn't going to waste it talking.

Andrew gave a small nod, and was sure he was floating when Bender took his hand. Bender was here, Bender was going to dance with him- 'thank you' just didn't seem like enough.

Bender smirked and twirled Andrew around, pulling him close after and lead him across the dance floor effortlessly. He couldn't help smile at Andrew's amazement, along with a few gasps from the crowd. Bender could actually dance fairly well. He blamed his ex Jason for that. Guy was a huge sucker for the waltz.

The song neared ending, and Bender couldn't help but think how perfect of a song it was. _Save the last dance for me_  by The Drifters was one he'd heard through the paper-thin walls of his brothers house. Dean had every one of their records.

As he spun Andrew around into a dip, he also made sure to catch eyes with that bitch Claire before leaning down and kissing Andrew's lips hard. He didn't think he'd ever seen her mouth open so wide.

When the song ended and Bender pulled his lover off the dance floor, making their exit towards the parking lot, ignoring the disgusted outbursts and shouts of "faggots," that followed their performance.


	4. Chapter 4

Bender had Andrew in the parking lot in record time, yanking him behind a tall black jeep before kissing him hard. He was grinning ear to ear and so was Andrew.

"Did you see their faces! Did you see Claire!?" Bender laughed, using Andrew as a crutch when the excited giggles threatened to knock him down.

Andrew was giggling too, his body absolutely buzzing with adrenaline and joy. "She deserved it, but I'm happy because you came.

"Yeah?" Bender asked, his face blushing a little.

"Yeah. Thank you, you made my whole night."

"I guess it wasn't so bad," he sniffed, trying to regain some of his cool, "Even if it was ridiculously romantic," Bender laughed, pulling his red scarf from his neck wrapping it around Andrew's, twisting it gently with his fingertips.

"Wanna come back to my place? Parents are out again," Andrew smiled, biting at his lower lip.

"Yeah, sure. It's been a while since I fucked your brains out."

Andrew rolled his eyes and shoved Bender gently, digging in his pocket for keys.

Bender did the same, but for cigarettes. The events of tonight, although amazing, had fried his nerves. As he lit up, he saw Andrew shiver. "You go ahead and warm up the car, I'll meet you there in a minute."

"You sure?" Andrew asked, lips starting to turn blue.

"Positive," Bender nodded, finally getting his cigarette to light.

As he took that first drag, he thought about tonight, about how good Andrew looked, and how he was glad Dean was able to talk him into going. Seeing Andrew smile like that, made all the shit he'd undoubtedly get for it, worth it. He smiled a little around the cigarette, taking one more drag before crushing it out.

"Hey faggot!" A voice screamed, and Bender knew it was directed to him. His fists clenched at his sides and he turned towards the voice, ready to fight if need be.

"-Ed?" He asked in surprise, squinting at the familiar figure in the darkness. Ed just sneered, crossing the parking lot faster, catching Bender's jaw with a hard right hook.

Bender stumbled from the hit, falling on his ass on hard cement. It wasn't long before he was yanked back up by his lapels.

"I can't believe you Bender. You ditched _us_ to hang out with that fag? But I guess it makes sense. Since you're a faggot too." Ed spat, using his height to Benders disadvantage.

"Fucking let me go man. I mean it, I'm only warning you once," Bender growled, blood dripping from his deeply split lip.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Ed laughed, shifting slightly enough for Bender to see a blade gleam in the moonlight.

"See the way I see it," Ed started, pushing the tip of the blade against the hallow in Benders throat, "I'm doing society a favor. Ridding the street of AIDS infested pieces of shit like you."

"Huh, wonder what that makes you," Bender retaliated, spitting blood in Ed's face. He knew the guy was all talk, always was. Bender just needed to get the upper hand, get the-

"John!"

Benders and his assailants head snapped towards Andrew, who was trembling and white as a sheet. Before Bender could tell Andrew to run, a sharp, piercing pain knocked the wind from his lungs. His eyes dropped to the origin of the pain, it was Ed's blade, nestled just under his ribcage.

"No!" Andrew screamed, but all Bender could hear was his blood pounding in his ears. He felt the blade go in another two times before he was dropped carelessly onto the cold, wet, concrete.

-*-  
Sam pushed his hair back and tried to get comfortable in the too short front seat of the Impala.

"Dean, I'm telling you, we shouldn't be spying on them,"

"Oh come on Sammy, were not spying!"

"Dean, we have been sitting outside the prom for...45 minutes now. I think that counts as spying."

Dean shot Sam a look before leaning over and kissing the disapproving look right off his face.

"He's my brother Sam, if I don't embarrass him on his big night I've failed the code. What else is family for?"

Sam rolled his eyes but was significantly less annoyed after Dean kissed him. He could never stay mad at Dean.

"Oh Sam look! There they are!"

-*-  
Sam watched in horror as the blade sunk into Benders chest. He ran forward and decked the stabber so hard that he could feel the jaw break under his hand. The kid tried to fight back, sending a solid kick to his shin before Dean wrestled the guy in a lock, suffocating him untill he lost consciousness.

Sam straightened his clothes before dropping to Bender, analyzing the wound.

"Shit- does he need an ambulance?" Dean asked, noticing the blood.

Sam could feel the blade wiggle when Bender tried to breathe. "He's popped a lung, we gotta get him to the hospital fast. Go get Andrew." He said and tearing off his shirt and bunched it up around the wound to stabilize it.

  
Andrew was frozen still, unable to process what just happened let alone move to help. Dean saw it and approached him slowly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Andrew? You're Andrew right? I'm Dean, Bender's brother. This is Sam. It's gonna be alright. We're gonna take care of him. Hey, stay with me kid."

Andrew was able to move his head a fraction of an inch before turning and hurling all over the pavement. He barely felt the hand rubbing his back in small circles. His body had gone completely numb.

"We- hospital?" Andrew managed to get out and Dean nodded, slipping his arm under Andrews so he could stand more stably.

"Sammy? Go start the car, take Andrew with you. I'll carry Bender."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well have a happy ending :)

Sam drove 30 over the entire way. Upon arrival, Sam filled out admissions paperwork for Bender under a fake name for his own safety. Sam heard stories about Benders father. He couldn't risk compromising Benders location.

Andrew stayed quiet the entire ride, Sam knew shock symptoms when he saw it. Andrew would crash soon, and he didn't want him to be alone when he did.

"How are you holding up kid?" Sam asked gently, not wanting to rush into the memory of the event too bluntly.

"I'm fine," Andrew snapped, pulling away from Sam's hand on his arm. He regretted it immediately, hanging his head in sorrow before heavy sobs racked his frame.

"I'm sorry! It's just- it's all my fault! He's gonna hate me- If I hadn't made him go to prom in the first place-"

"Hey, whoa slow down. Take a breath ok? He won't hate you. And we know a few good cops in the area. Sheriff Mills will make sure he never gets bail. And until all this blows over, you guys can lay low at our place. Or, as long as you like. We've got plenty of room and I know Dean wouldn't mind," Sam offered sincerely.

Andrew nodded numbly, unable to process the kind offer and respond in the way he should. All he could think about was Bender. If he was going to make it, what he'd do if he did. Or if he didn't... Andrew was starting to fall for the taller man. Their relationship over the past month made him the happiest Andrew could remember being, he couldn't imagine how he'd survive if that got taken away.

The tears returned at full force. He could vaguely feel a large arm wrapping around his shoulders in a show of comfort, but it only made him cry harder.

_Please, please Bender, make it out of this._

-*-

Sam hugged the crying boy tight, hoping to comfort him. Dean had just arrived with coffee for them and a blanket and sandwich for Andrew. They didn't hear another word until just after 3 am, when the doctor came out.

All three boys jumped to their feet, but the doctor just held up a hand.

"He's going to live," he said, waiting for them to decompress before continuing. "He needed minor surgery to repair the punctured lung and a series of stitches. His lower left rib was also broken upon impact. We have repaired the lung and set the rib. He'll be in a world of pain when he wakes up, but he's going to be alright."

"Can I see him?" Andrew asked eagerly, not listening much after 'he's going to live.' "I need to see him- I need to apologize-"

"Are you family?" The doctor asked, eyeing Andrew disapprovingly.

"I am," Dean stepped in, "but he's Bender's boyfriend. Practically family."

The doctor tried to hide his sneer, but it was obvious to Andrew the prick was a total homophobe.

"Well, I'm sorry. 'Boyfriends' are not allowed. Only a spouse or blood relative is allowed-"

"What is that? Your fucking burocracy?" Dean interrupted, getting in the doctors face. "If Andrew was some lovesick teenage girl, I bet you wouldn't even bat a fucking eye. If you've got a problem with fags, at least have the balls to say it to my face."

The waiting room fell silent and the doctors expression looked equal parts shocked and mortified. He fiddled with his clipboard in silence, as if having some sort of existential crisis on whether or not to allow them to see Bender.

Sam piped up then. "Dr. Smith is it? I'm an attorney, and if I'm not mistaken, this state recently passed a law to require hospitals to grant visitation and medical decision-making rights to partners. And seeing as the age of consent in this state is 16, I think Andrew would definitely qualify. So unless you want to be the first doctor to be proven publicly that bigotry dosent work, and be sued out of a job, you'll let all of us see him. Or would you rather I notify my contacts at channel 8? Would be quite the news story don't you think?"

"That- won't be necessary," The doctor paled, backpedaling quickly much to Sam's enjoyment. He quickly motioned for the three to follow him to Bender's hospital room without another word. Andrew couldn't help the smile that began to form at the corner of his mouth.

-*-

The nurse gently tended to the IV stand, making sure the pain killers were working. As she adjusted the flow, she saw the boy move. "Mr. Tyler? Steven?" She asked and held Bender as he began to shift. "You just got out of surgery, please lie still."

"Surgery? What the fuck for?" Bender groaned groggily. He heard the familiar beeping of an EKG and bolted upright.

"Where- FUCK!" He screamed, agony forcing him back against the hospital bed. "What the hell happened to me!?" He asked, panic setting in. The last time he'd been in the hospital like this...his dad almost killed him.

"You're in Mercy hospital. You were stabbed trying to break up a fight," The nurse explained softly. "The force broke your lower rib and pierced your left lung. Your friend said you were over 18 and didn't want your parents here. Though I've been told you have some family in the waiting room. Do you want me to call them?"

Memories of the previous night came flooding back. Prom, Ed, the fight, and then the feeling of cold, unforgiving steel sinking into his ribcage.

"Is Andrew ok?" Bender asked quickly, needing to know he didn't get hurt too.

"Is he the blonde young man? Also in a tuxedo?" The nurse asked and Bender nodded wearily. She gave him a soft smile and nodded, much to his relief.

"Can I go see him?"

"You probably shouldn't move for a while, wouldn't want your stitches coming out. But I can go get him if you'd like. I'm sure he'd like to see you're alright."

Bender was grateful the woman was so kind, though it was strange. He'd never met a single person ok with gay dudes. Especially in this town. Maybe she thought they were just friends or something.

Bender relaxed into the hospital bed and listened to the steady beeping of the EKG machine. He hadn't remembered much of the attack after he went down. He heard Andrew screaming and felt someone lifting him into a car, but everything else was blank.

A small knock echoed through the quiet room, followed by the nurses kind voice. "Mr. Tyler? May we come in? There's some people who would like to see you."

Bender had trouble finding his voice at first, but after clearing his throat a few times he was able to choke out a weak sounding yes.

The instant his eyes fell on Andrew he was filled with relief and guilt. Andrew was ok, but his eyes were swollen and red, probably from crying. Andrew was by his side in a moment, wrapping his arms around Bender's neck tightly.

He vaguely noticed his brother and Sam who were taking the only available seats in the back of the room. He assumed the hospital or Andrew had contacted them.

"I'm so sorry," Andrew sobbed when he could speak and Bender's heart broke.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Bender tried to soothe, but Andrew shook his head.

"If I hadn't made you go-"

Bender pulled Andrew back, touching his face gently before leaning in and connecting their lips. It was the easiest way to shut Andrew up Bender learned.

"It was probably gonna happen one day or another. People are assholes when it comes to us queers. I'm just glad it wasn't worse."

"Worse!? Bender! You got stabbed!"

"Yeah, like that's the first time that's happened to me," Bender laughed darkly, instantly regretting it when it caused three sets of worried eyes to land on him. "Hey, I didn't die, and neither did you. We're ok."

Andrew returned to his position around Benders neck and Bender continued to hold him, knowing he needed the reassurance.

"I'm so glad to see you. I was so fucking scared of what Ed would do. He's not a stable guy, and when he attacked me, the worst part, was not being able to get to you."

Andrews arms around him tightened.

"A-After he stabbed you, I froze. If Sam and Dean hadn't shown up when they did-"

"Wait, you guys were there?" Bender asked, pulling away enough to see them.

"Well we couldn't miss your prom," Dean smirked, though it looked forced.

Bender rolled his eyes. "Were you spying on us?"

"Busted," Sam's lips quirked, trying his hardest to hold back a laugh.

Bender glared at them, but before he could say anything Sam held up his hands in surrender.

"We know a thing or two about being on the outside of a group. And how to deal with religious assholes. We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing Deans a fucking spy then. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you guys."

Dean got up from the chair now, taking the spot on the other side of Bender and ruffling his fixed hair gently.

"Anytime bro, it's what family's for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will likely write an epilogue to this, just not sure when.


End file.
